Adventure Land
by Tattoodragon
Summary: Spike's first roller coaster ride. Angel takes Spike to the local amusement part. Not slash, just friends. reviews please no flames.


A/N- I came up with this little one shot story when I was actually waiting three hours in line for a two minute ride. There are not any spoilers in it, and takes place in Buffy when Spike and Angel are actually getting along, hence fanfic, I made them get along. this is not slash, although thats what I usually write. This is just friendship between Angel and Spike. Reviews are always fun, unless their mean..you get my drift.

Disclaimer- I don't own Buffy, Joss does...Lucky dude.

**Adventure Land**

"Giles gave us the night off, so I figured that we would go have some fun" Spike cocked his head and stared at Angel.

"Does this fun involve adult alcoholic beverages?"

"Well, not exactly but you might want a drink or two after this" Angel held up two tickets for Adventure Land, a new theme park in Sunnydale.

"Don't tell me you paid for those." Spike grabbed the tickets from Angel and examined them.

"Of course not, I found out some dirty little secrets about the owner and black mailed him, then I got the tickets."

"Hmm, must have been some secret. Whelp lets go to this Adventure Land and have ourselves an adventure!"

Spike and Angel arrived at the park just as the sun disappeared from the sky. People were still enjoying themselves on the roller coasters and various attractions. The newest addition to the park was a roller coaster called Doom. Spike and Angel stood in the middle of the park staring at the map. Spike noticed Doom and wanted to check it out.

"Have you ever been on a roller coaster before Spike?"

"Nope, but I've heard about them. In my day we called them rolley coasters. It's like a train track gone mad, and little convertible cars rush over it. And somehow it never smashes to the ground, technology I guess."

"Yea, something like that. Doom is the biggest wooden roller coaster in world, you think you can handle it?"

"Doom shoom, I'm a creature of the night I can handle anything, lets get on this bad boy."

Spike and Angel made their way towards Doom only to find a lengthy line of people waiting for the thrill.

"A bloody line of happy meals, you never mentioned we had to wait among all these nummy treats to eat, but I don't eat people anymore, so I'll just stand here, and look."

"Duh, it's not like you can just walk on, you have to wait, that's the best part, the anticipation, the butterflies in your stomach, it's all part of the experience. And no eating people, we can get blood later on, if you make it out alive."

"What's that's supposed to mean?" Just then the roller coaster roared above them, and made a loop. People in the cars were screaming, their arms flailing about widely. Spike stared intensely, a forest of butterflies was in his stomach, but he was once a big bad vampire with two slayers under his belt, this was nothing compared to that: right? In less than thirty minutes Spike and Angel were next in line. The coaster came to a screeching halt; the attendant asked everyone if they enjoyed their ride. The riders screamed in response: "either people enjoyed it or were too traumatized to speak," Spike thought. Just then the gates opened and Spike and Michael got into the car. They fastened the seat belts, and pulled the bar across their laps. An employee came by to check everyone's belts. Then the coaster began to move. Spike tightened his grip on the handle bar. The coaster slowly made it's way up the hill with a "click, click, click…"

"Hold my hand" Spike instructed Angel.

"Are you scared yet?"Angel smiled.

"Just do it, O.K." Spike clamped Angel's hand and prepared himself for his first roller coaster ride.

Angel laughed when he noticed how nervous Spike was. Just then the coaster made it too the top of the hill and whoosh, it sped down the 200 foot drop, and went through curves, loops, and hills. "STAKE ME, STAKE ME, STAKE MEEEEEE!" Spike yelled as the ride continued to soar through the air. Angel was screaming with delight, the wind pushing his hair back, and drying his mouth "Whoohooo!" Then the coaster went through a tunnel of complete darkness, the sound of the wheels on the wood pierced the air. Spike was completely petrified, he couldn't make his vocal chords work, his eyes were wide, held open by fear. As the coaster neared the end of the track it slowed down, and began to make it's way back to the holding area.

"That rolley coaster was fucked up, I don't understand the point of this retarded train ride, let's do it again!" Spike's hair was fluffed from the wind, he couldn't figure out how people were able to submit themselves to the tourture of a roller coaster, but the thrill of not knowing if you were going to live or die was exciting. Spike wanted more.

"We have to get back in line then" Angel said

"Not if I can help it." When the gates opened and the next group of people were getting on, Spike made his vampire face at the young couple ready to take their place. The two stepped back, trembling at Spike's sharp teeth, yellow eyes and protruding facial features, he growled at them for the extra effect. When the coaster started again Angel realized that Spike was still holding onto his hand.


End file.
